guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
拉喀的牢籠
重點描述 地區: 泰瑞亞深處 "拉喀的牢籠"總共有三層，裡面的怪物都是夏爾。 必須要和 末日傳說神殿 的怒爪 果恩對話取得暗藏的威脅才能夠通行整個地監。 Getting There 從 末日傳說神殿 南方出口穿越 達拉達山地 進入 聖諾谷. 地監入口位於聖諾谷西南角。 任務 * 暗藏的威脅 ** 7,500 XP ** 1500 Gold 生物 盟軍 * 1 卓克納的烽火 * "Blobby" 收藏家 *Cait 敵人 *夏爾 ** 20 夏爾斧術大師 ** 20 夏爾劍術大師 ** 20 夏爾 Bladestorm ** 20 夏爾 Shadowblade ** 20 夏爾 Seeker ** 20 夏爾 Prophet ** 20 夏爾 Mender ** 20 夏爾 Hexreaper ** 20 夏爾 Dominator ** 20 夏爾 Wardkeeper ** 20 夏爾 Flameshielder ** 20 夏爾 Avenger *烏茲 ** 20 Aggressive 烏茲 ** 20 Shimmering 烏茲 ** 20 Earthbound 烏茲 *嗜肉者 ** 20 嗜肉者 Harrower ** 20 嗜肉者 Hound ** 20 嗜肉者 Nephilim 首領級怪物 *Level 1 ** 24 夏爾 Warden *Levels 2 & 3 ** 24 Elder Nephilim 首領 *Level 1 ** 29 食人 拉喀 (will make a "tactical retreat" when too damaged) *Level 2 ** 24 Beastmaster Korg (Scavenger's Focus) ** 29 食人 拉喀 (will make a "tactical retreat" when too damaged) *Level 3 ** 29 食人 拉喀 (Energy Surge) ** 29 裂皮者 (Stunning Strike) ** Flesheater (Toxic Chill) 獎勵 * 3000 黑檀先鋒隊名聲點數 特殊物品 裂皮者寶箱: * 裂皮者之盾 * 裂皮者匕首 * 裂皮者之矛 * The Maneater * The Flesheater * Korg's Recurve Bow Notes *Be cautious of 烏茲 popups in the western cave on the first floor. The large char groups coupled with the AoE of the Earthbound 烏茲 and sheer numbers due to 烏茲 Division can easily overwhelm. Sweeping and pulling is key. *On the first floor there is a hidden Dwarven Ghost on the path from the start to the area map and another one in the middle of the charr group that holds the dungeon key. Use Light of Deldrimor to reveal them. There is an unmarked cracked wall just near the second Dwarven Powder Keg Station, to the North of it. It leads to a secret passage with another Dwarven Ghost at the end of it. Taking the passage behind the cracked wall on the Westernmost part of the map is not recommended due to numerous Ooze popups. It does not contain any treasures. *On second floor there a hidden treasures near most of the Elder Nephilims, and one just next to the boss lock. *On third floor there is a Secret Switch just South of the entrance. It reveals a passage with 3 Hidden Treasures and a Dwarven Ghost. *On third floor there are two powerful necromancer bosses, Flesheaters, in the south cave. They use potent death magic AoE spells, hexes, and corpse consuming spells and surrounding enemies also do AoE damage. It's recommended to concentrate on a single target at a time. *At the last two bosses it is recommended to stay behind the rock in south to block their spear attacks. Don't follow the bosses since they come back by themselves. Concentrate first on Rragar Maneater, or he will resurrect Hidesplitter. *Rragar Maneater has no inherent health regeneration. *Be prepared for a long session. Due to sheer size of this dungeon, as well as the constant need to stop, sweep and pull, completion time could exceed two hours. *Players should display the Ebon Vanguard title Rebel Yell, to protect against the 夏爾. Category:資料片Category:地監任務